Forest Fires
by justPROMISE
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are both students at St Vladimir's Academy. All the guys love taking a swing at Rose's tough exterior; but is she really as strong as she lets on? OOC, AU. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

_Left roundhouse kick, duck, punch right, up_. I'm out of breath, my hair is sticking to my forehead despite my attempt to tie it up. Dimitri still looks flawless by every small glimpse I get. He's not even panting. Sometimes I swear the rumours are true and he is some kind of teenage God.

"Come on, Hathaway!" He gets a good hit to my shoulder, one I would have been proud of. "Where's the effort?" I grit my teeth harder, start hitting harder, but it makes no difference. I go to kick the side of his stomach but he grabs my foot and swings me to the floor. I land flat on my back. Winded. Defeated.

I hear a few laughs from the other novices around me and I can barely look up. Dimitri holds a hand out to me, but I can see his shoulders basically shaking from the urge to laugh. I send him my best glare and push myself up. My stomach cramps in protest from those final hits and I can taste that tang of blood at the back of my throat.

"Asshole." I mutter, pulling the hair tie out from my hair with a sharp yank. Every lesson I get paired up with Dimitri. Yes, he's amazing to look at, yes, I would happily sleep with him (as would every other girl and probably most guys of this academy). But he fights like a god-damn Guardian on crack.

Dimitri takes a step towards me, "round two?" I give him a dirty look and turn sharply away from him, making my way towards the girl's shower room. "Can I at least join you?" I hear the other guys jeering and whistling and feel sick. I suppose I used to have a reputation, before me and Liss ran away, but now it's different. Now I understand that it's get my head into gear, or lose not only the Dragomir princess, but also my best friend.

I strip out of my training clothes and step into the shower, ignoring the cold spray against my back as I wait for it to warm. _The heart is best hit when pushing the stake up under the ribs. They come first. In the case of far guard, check the room outwards from the Moroi. Don't hesitate. Strogoi are faster, stronger._

My head bangs from all the information that I need to remember, but I keep drumming the rules through my head. They come first. Me and Lissa have only been back for a few months, but I'm at the level of all the other novices. Except Dimitri, of course. The extra training I do is tiring. I'm sick almost everyday, my hair is limp, my face is chalky. I'm no longer the beautiful naïve novice I was before we left the academy, but it will all be worth it. I hope.

The only thing that matters to me now is protecting Lissa. Well, that's what I'm trying to aim for. Sometimes I can't help but miss the freedom of sneaking out and flirting and all those other teenage pieces of normalcy.

"Uhm, Hathaway?" I gasp and grab the shower curtain, wrapping it round myself.

"Dimitri, what the hell?!" I shriek, recognising the voice, holding on to the damp curtain for my life.

Dimitri walks sheepishly round the corner. He's running his fingers through his hair, looking anywhere but at me. Thankfully, well... I wouldn't mind him looking. "I thought you would be out by now and, well, I just had to say sorry for what I said-"

"Go away!" I shout, awkwardly reaching out to grab my towel which is just a couple inches to far. Dimitri tenderly picks it up and passes it over, and he looks like he isn't even breathing.

"You have really nice-"

"Dimitri!" I'm practically screaming now, fumbling to get the towel round me.

"No, I mean, you have really nice roundhouse kicks, I can't do-"

"Leave, now!" I'm even shaking now, but underneath the embarrassment of Dimitri standing only a few metres away, it's exciting. I'm blushing, and I haven't felt this warm in weeks, despite the fact that the shower is now dripping cold water onto my towel.

Dimitri holds his hands up to cover his eyes, and I can't help but laugh. He peeps through his fingers and I can see that small smile on his lips that I stupidly love so much. Then he is walking backwards, and he is gone.

My smile lasts longer than I wish it would had, but then slips away suddenly. Would he tell the other guys about this? What if they think he saw? What is he says he saw? I groan to myself and slump out of the shower, forgetting my aching stomach with the new presence of butterflies. I want to rip their wings off. I do not have time for pathetic little crushes, especially for ones on Dimitri.

* * *

I've been sitting in an empty classroom, deciding whether or not to do the walk of shame into the lunch hall. The gossip has probably already started since it spreads like wildfire here. I stay there for a while and then decide I would probably feel better if I see Lissa for a while.

It's nearly the end of lunchtime now and I spot her waving at me from across the room, holding up which awesomely looks like my favourite type of doughnut. This is why she is my best friend.

"How was practise?" She asks happily when I get closer.

"Totally normal, I mean, average practise." I basically stutter, hoping she doesn't know about the shower situation with Dimitri. She passes me the doughnut with a smile. "How was element practise?" I ask her.

She sighs at this. "Still not specialised. I am basically a child. Dad always said it would be like not going through puberty..."

I smile sympathetically, knowing how she felt. Literally. Ever since the accident we've had this weird... bond. I can feel her, know what she's thinking. Sometimes I even slip into her head. Thankfully I have never seen her go to the bathroom or masturbate or _oh god_-

"Earth to Rose!" Lissa laughs.

I shake my head, physically trying to get away from that train of thought. "You will specialise. Besides, you have a pretty kick ass ability on all of them. I would say more than average."

She scoffs. "No way."

The bell goes, signalling that it's time for last lesson. We both share a look of annoyance then get up and go our separate ways. As I'm walking out, I catch a glimpse of Dimitri, and for a moment I almost think he's looking at me. But before I know it, he's looking away, joining in with whatever the guys are talking about.

* * *

I press my ear against my door until I hear the guardian checking the doors walk past. It's after curfew, and most novices and Moroi will be asleep by now. The sun is up, and it's my favourite time to train.

I slip out my door, as quiet as a half vampire can be, and walk swiftly down the hall. As soon as I get round the corner I know I'm safe, and I make my way down to the training hall. Part of the walk is outside, and I relish in the feel of the chilled sun against my skin. So much nicer than the darkness I can never really get accustomed too.

I spend the next couple of hours working my body to its limits. Usually we're not allowed to work this hard in lessons. I'm basically on the verge of fainting, black stars in time to my hits to the bag of sand. _They come first. They come first. They come first._ My nose is running, my body is burning, my knuckles are bleeding.

Before I pass out, I slump to the floor and count to twenty. Then, with weak steps, I quietly fumble my way to my room, making sure I'm not seen. I fall straight into bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

I fall straight into Lissa's dreams, too tired to fall into my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When I wake up in the morning, I feel as though I haven't slept. I push myself up, still over the top of my duvet. All of my joints ache, and when I look at my knuckles I notice they're caked in dried blood. I stretch out my tight fingers and grimace at the sting. I take a quick shower and throw on some leggings and a jogging top and start stretching in front of the mirror.

I moan when I pull my foot behind my back, feeling as though all my muscles will rip. My eyes water, but I blink it back. I'll be fighting Strigoi one day, this is nothing.

I make my way downstairs to the field and run. My feet are pounding on the ground, my eyes watching the land blur beyond me. I am determined to beat my last time. _One, two, three, four._ I count my breaths desperately, trying to distract myself from the pain in my legs.

I don't notice the person in front of me until I smack my nose into his back and fall backwards, flat on my ass. My head hits the ground with a thud.

"_Rose_? Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri desperately asks above me. I feel his tender hands on my shoulders, and I'm surprised he is being so... gentle. When I open my eyes, he is literally centimetres away from me. His eyes seem to melt into mine, full of something I had never really seen in him before. Compassion?

"I'm fine," I sigh, going to sit up. A wave of dizziness almost sends me back to the floor. I feel a warm liquid running down my lips.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, you're bleeding." Dimitri pushes his finger against the bottom of my nose and holds my head up with the other hand and I yelp. _A nose bleed, how attractive, Rose_!

"Ugh, no! That's disgusting!" I moan. "You don't have to do that-" He pinches my nose together and gives me an embarrassed smile.

"I don't mind, really." He says, sounding genuine. "Why were you up so early any ways?"

I shrug, tight lipped. " I could ask you the same thing."

"I was stretching for a run when you head butted me. I like getting up early. More practise. Combats my thing, but not running." My eyes widen, surprised by his reply.

"Same, actually." I'm even more surprised by _my_ reply. "I mean I... I want to be better, all the time." Why am I sharing this with him? Did I knock out my brain to mouth filter when I smashed into him?!

He gets up and stretches his hand out to me. I take it this time, and let him pull me to my feet. "It looks like it has stopped bleeding, but you should sit down or-"

"Will you run with me?" I ask, then immediately want to disappear. Why would he want to run with me? I would probably slow him down or...

He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Jesse, who walks over with a shit eating grin. "Nice form, Rose. Giving our Dimitri here a good morning present?" He elbows Dimitri with a god awful annoying laugh. I watch Dimitri carefully, looking for his reply. He runs his fingers through his hair, even though they're all bloody and-

"She wishes."

My gaze snaps to Dimitri's eyes, but he's looking straight ahead. I ignore the stupid flare up which taste suspiciously like denial and I slap him. I was not a slut. I still have my virginity for gods sake. My hand strings with the shock.

Jesse gets a rush out of this and rocks back on his heels, smiling. "That's what I love about Rose here. I bet she's a viscious one in bed. I'm sure she would love a good slap."

I go to punch Jesse in the face, but Dimitri grabs my wrist before I have the chance. "You know the consequence if you beat up a Moroi."

"Too bad I don't give a shit." And then I punch Jesse so hard he blacks out. I'm sure Dimitri could have stopped me if he wanted to.

That's how I ended up in headmistresses Kirova's office before first lesson.

* * *

"Rosemary Hathaway. You are wild, reckless and-"

"He called me a slut!" I argue back, gripping the seat in clenched fists.

"On no occasions do you harm a Moroi. You broke Jesse Zeklos' nose. I don't care what rank you are in your classes! How on earth can we trust you to protect the Princess when you still act like _this_?!" Kirova stares daggers at me and I resist the urge to flinch,.

"So Jesse just gets away with it? It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Hathaway." Kirova mutters. "You are under dorm arrest, other than lessons, until you fix this disgraceful behaviour I stupidly thought you had grown out of."

"What about practise out of lessons?!" I cry out, but she ignores me.

I give up, keeping my gaze tight on the floor.

"Don't make me have to expel you , Rosemary. You know I will if I have to. You're dismissed."

"Okay." I say, more bitterly than I probably should have, then I get out that room as quick as possible.

Dimitri is waiting outside, and I shove my shoulder into the side of him. He grabs my arm and forces me to come to a stop.

"What do you want? I can't believe I actually thought you were alright." I bite out to him, giving him my most defiant look.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I just find it hard to-"

"Hard to what? Resist joining in on making me feel like _shit_?" My eyes are stinging now, from tiredness and anger. I just want to run to Lissa and tell her everything that has happened in the last couple of days.

"No, of course not-"

"Don't talk to me again, then. Because every nice thing that comes out of your mouth just bounces back to some kind of insult." Then, before I start crying over some stupid guy, I leave with one last stare.

The next week is hell. Dimitri doesn't speak to me, or look at me for that matter. He simply pretends I don't exist. I'm unable to practise out of my dorm other than lessons, so I spend every minute in my room doing sit-ups and push-ups until my head feels like it is going to explode. I spend any other time with Lissa, who puts her hand on mine and gives me those perfect eyes which promise everything will be al-right.

Lissa has gotten close to Christian recently. Usually I would have a fit over this, Christian being the psychopathic idiot that he is, but Lissa looks so happy... I can't take that away from her. Sometimes I wish I could be as happy as she is.

Jesse has ignored me too, thank God. I get a lot of dirty looks from his friends, but I'm used to that. So when I go to the dorm party two weeks later, because Lissa begged me to sneak out, I never expect it.

* * *

_A/N Thank you so much for reviewing! I am hoping to update every couple of days because I love writing short chapters, but if you review I may just update even faster. ;) Next chapter is where the story really sets off... (dun dun dun)_


End file.
